A Chance to Love
by Selphie Ivy
Summary: Series of one shots relating to the romances between the main FF8 characters. Please R&R.
1. Just To

True Love

**Hi my lovely readers! I thought it would be nice to have a series of one shots about the relationships between the FF8 characters! Mainly romantic relationships, but I'd consider friendship fics, too. Enjoy! **

1-Just to

He would do anything for her. He had opened up his heart and soul, and laid it bare just to be with her. Just to keep waking up beside her. Just to keep gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. Just to feel her warm skin when he held her hand, or her lips when they kissed.

To not have her was his heart tearing in two. To have never known her love was unbearable now. Unthinkable. Unimaginable. To not love would have been the biggest regret of his life.

The wall that originally divided him from her had been broken. Gone. And now he had her, and only her.

"Are you ok, Squall?" she asked him. Her eyes as ever gazing into his. Her eyes looking into his soul, his thoughts, him.

"I love you Squall" she smiled at him and kissed him

"I love you too, Rinoa" And he would do anything just to hear her say that phrase until he could hear no other voice than hers. Just to see her and nobody else, and just to hold her for all eternity.

**I'll being doing some 'ordinary' couples, and maybe some more unusual ones, too! I'll probably leave the names out til the end of the fic-keep you guessing! Please review! And I'll start thinking about my next couple! Tee Hee! Bye!**


	2. Needing Him

A Chance to Love

2-Needing Him

The sun was setting and the darkness slowing creeping in. The beach was lit by a gorgeous orange glow that seemed to illuminate everything around them. They were the last ones on the beach, and she liked it.

She watched her boyfriend as he lay on the sandy beach, the tide only just missing him every time it swept in. She was standing up to her knees in the sea, and she could feel the cool water and soft sand in between her toes.

"Come on," she called "come in the water"

He shook his head

"I'm not getting wet"

"Please!"

"No, I'm sunbathing"

"The sun isn't even out! It's dark!"

He turned over, attempting to ignore her. She crossed her arms, frowning slightly

Suddenly, she had an idea. Creeping around behind him, so he wouldn't see her, she grabbed a bucket which she had been building sandcastles with earlier, and crept back down to the water's edge. She filled the bucket and, balancing it carefully, crept back up to her now-sleeping boyfriend.

Trying to stifle her giggles, she raised the bucket and poured the entire contents over her boyfriend's sleeping figure.

Immediately, he jumped up. His eyes wide as he stared at himself, and then at his girlfriend, who was laughing so hard that she was rolling around on the sand, clutching her stomach.

"Hey!" he said, and then he started laughing. They both kept laughing until they had to hold each other up for support.

When their laughing fit was over, he decided to get his own back, so he lifted her up and carried her to the water's edge.

"Oh, no!" she cried, realising what he was about to do

He waded in until it was quite deep, and then threw her into the water. She emerged seconds later, sopping wet but still laughing.

"No fair," she cried "I only used a bucket"

"Yeah, but you were already quite wet!"

"Fine, but you have to come and rescue me now"

"Fine" And he started to wade over to her. She stood there, arms crossed, with water up to her waist, pretending to look annoyed

He finally reached here and he gently put his arm around her, grinning sheepishly.

"Irvy! You are so mean! Wait til I tell Zelly what you did to me!"

Irvine laughed, and then suddenly bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" Selphie asked him

Irvine shrugged.

"I dunno. It's just that…I love you, Selph"

Selphie looked at him, surprised. He had never said those words to her before, and neither had she. She briefly wondered if she really did love him, and if it would be difficult to say it back.

But then she realised that those three words were the easiest words she would ever have to say

"I love you too, Irvine"

He smiled down at her and she snuggled up to him, burying her head in his soaking wet jacket.

They both realised that they didn't need to say anything else to each other. The gentle waves lapped their waists as they both watched the sun set.

It was funny, Selphie thought, that the moment she realised that she loved Irvine was the moment she threw a bucket of water over him.

Some relationships were quirky like that, and their relationship was always the one nobody thought would work. But that evening on the beach changed everything.

It was when they both realised they were in love. It was when everyone else around them didn't matter, as they would always have each other. And it was also the moment that Selphie realised that she had always needed him.

**This is a big achievement for me, because I'm actually not a massive fan of the IrvinexSelphie pairing. But after writing this I do feel as though I understand the pairing better, if you get what I mean. I actually like this pairing a lot better than before I wrote this. Weird, eh? Anyways, I'm rambling, so please R&R and I'll keep writing if you want some more couples! Yay! claps happily**

**Selphie Ivy xx **


	3. Special

A Chance to Love

3- Special

Quistis slammed her drink down on the nearby buffet table, causing a few nearby students to look over in alarm and then move quickly away from her. The reason for her sudden outburst had been simple.

Seifer.

The SeeD ball was a formal occasion, and Seifer was acting like an idiot, getting in trouble and scaring everyone off, right in the middle of the dance floor. He'd probably been drinking. He really wound Quistis up. She usually kept her cool, but Seifer was such an idiot sometimes.

Quistis may not have been an instructor anymore, but she felt as though she needed to handle the situation. She strode across the room and tapped on Seifer's shoulder. He had been attempting to dance with a pretty brunette. The only problem was, she was already dancing with someone else. Seifer wasn't getting the hint, and was trying to step in between the dancing pair, who were bravely trying to continue as though Seifer wasn't there.

Seifer felt Quistis' tap and spun around. The couple whom Seifer had just been annoying saw their chance and escaped. Quistis put her hands on her hips and frowned at Seifer.

"What?" Seifer asked rudely

"Stop acting so stupid, Seifer" Quistis said. Seifer smirked.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" Seifer replied. Quistis frowned even harder at him. People were starting to stare. Both Quistis and Seifer were stood in the middle of the dance floor, in everyone's way. Quistis thought it would be best to continue their conversation elsewhere.

"Seifer, follow me"

"Where are you taking me, Trepe?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively. He had definitely been drinking.

"Just follow" Quistis commanded, turning and striding off the dance floor. She was surprised when she turned to see that Seifer really had followed. He normally tried to disobey any order he was given, official or not. Quistis lead him right out of the room. As soon as they were in a safe area, away from any other students, Quistis spun on her heel and turned to face Seifer, glaring it him. Seifer seemed taken aback.

"What's the look for?" he asked, still smirking and pretending to look surprised. Quistis was starting to get really annoyed at him.

"You, Seifer, were causing so much trouble back there" Quistis said, trying to look stern

"Hey, hey," said Seifer, holding his arms up in mock innocence "I didn't do anything wrong"

"That pretty brunette girl…I saw you, annoying her" Quistis said. She realised how upset that had made her before when she had first seen it, although she had no idea why.

"What, you jealous?" Seifer asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Quistis felt a strange flutter in her chest which she couldn't explain. Her hand jumped to try and catch the sensation, but it was already gone, and Seifer was stepping closer.

"I didn't really want that brunette, anyway," Seifer said casually, his eyebrow still raised "I much prefer…blondes" he finished, and then he started to laugh. Quistis was taken aback. She had never seen Seifer act like this. She rearranged her hands and tried to ignore the fact that Seifer had moved even closer. Dangerously close. She wanted to step back, but her feet were rooted to the ground. Seifer finally stopped laughing.

"I'm not guilty of anything, Trepe, nothing, except this" And then Seifer closed the gap between them and kissed Quistis, right on the lips. Quistis was so surprised she almost pulled away, but then she relaxed and kissed him back. Quistis couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Seifer, of all people. The kiss could have lasted anything between a second and an eternity. Quistis was lost in her own world, but Seifer still pulled away too quickly. He pulled right away, sank down on his knees and fell asleep, in the middle of the floor.

Quistis couldn't believe Seifer sometimes. He had definitely drunk too much, why on earth would fall straight asleep like that? Quistis sighed and tried to pull Seifer up. Trust him to ruin a great moment.

Quistis wondered if Seifer would remember their kiss. She really hoped so, but he probably wouldn't. He would have no recollection of the incident. Not that it mattered, as the kiss they had shared would stay with Quistis for a lifetime. She was only sorry that it was likely to be the only one they ever shared. Perhaps one day she would remind him of it…perhaps they would share another. It was unlikely, but at least she would always have the memory of that one special kiss, the day she realised that she loved Seifer, that she had always loved him.

That was the most special day of her life.

**Yay! I quite like this! I think SeiferxQuistis are super kawaii! Tee Hee! Sorry if it seemed a little angsty at the end, I just went with the flow! Reviews please! And look out for the next chapter soon! Love, Selphie Ivy xx**


End file.
